Animal or Human?
by theaspiringwriter23
Summary: Peter wants to know why Mantis and Rocket are always hanging out together. What he finds out may shock him...or at least cause him to laugh non-stop. A sequel to my previous fanfic, Rocket's Secret: /s/12484505/1/Rocket-s-Secret


The Guardians had just enjoyed a nice feast and were all nice and full. Rocket crawled on Mantis's lap and spoke in her ear.

"Hey Mantis, y'know, I'm so full, it might be a nice time to do you know what", Rocket whispered.

Rocket jumped off her lap and walked towards his room followed by Mantis. The Guardians were curious. Lately, Rocket and Mantis had spent a lot of alone time in his room. They wondered how the hell the two could be so close.

"Hey, you don't think that Rocket and Mantis are dating, do you?", Peter asked.

"Rocket? Mantis? Peter, what could those two possibly have in common?", Gamora asked.

"I dunno but they've been spending A LOT of time together", Peter pointed out, "Hey Drax, if they are dating, you wouldn't be jealous would you?"

Drax gagged.

"Why would I be jealous of the rodent dating such a hideous beast?!", Drax said, in a way that implied he was actually a little jealous, as he kinda had a crush on Mantis. "Although, I doubt their together. If they were, why would they keep it a secret from their friends?", Drax asked.

"Are you kidding me?! You know Rocket refuses to admit he cares about anyone, I really doubt that, if he was dating anyone, he'd let us know", Peter pointed out.

"But what about Mantis?! I doubt she'd be able to keep a secret with that big mouth of hers!", Drax said.

"Well, you know Rocket can be, erm, persuasive", Gamora said.

"But what the hell are those two hiding?!", Peter asked, suspicious, "and why won't they tell us?!"

He thought for a second then left. This worried Gamora.

"Peter, where are you going? Peter?!", Gamora asked.

Peter went outside Rocket's room and waited for the two to walk out. Suddenly, a door opened and Mantis and Rocket walked out. Rocket stretched.

"That was a good-", Rocket then noticed Peter and stopped. "Quill, what are you doing here?!", Rocket demanded.

"You hit that, Rocky Rock?! Good for you, stud!", Peter said teasingly.

Rocket groaned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!", Rocket said defensively.

"C'mon, man, all of The Guardians know you and Mantis are-", Peter said smoothly.

Rocket and Mantis looked at him weirdly. Then they laughed. This just annoyed Peter.

"You-you think Mantis and I are-?!", Rocket said then continued laughing again, "That's completely and utterly absurd! I wouldn't have sex with any of you losers, much less Mantis!" He looked at Mantis. "No offense".

"Was that supposed to be an offense?", Mantis asked, confused, "Drax says stuff like that all the time and I always thought it was a compliment".

Peter just stood, annoyed.

"Well, if you're not having sex, what are you doing? Cuddling? 'Cause you two are obviously going out!", Peter pointed out.

"What-what do you mean were obviously going out?! No we're not!", Rocket said, still giggling.

"If you're not going out, then why are you spending so much damn time together?!", Peter asked, aggravated.

Rocket got serious again. He didn't want Peter or any of the Guardians to know what was really going on because he was embarrassed by it.

"Why do you care?", Rocket asked.

"Because it's not normal to just sneak into your room with Mantis like this", Peter protested.

"Hey, Mantis is my friend! I can't have a friend over in my room?!", Rocket asked, "I always have Groot alone with me but you don't question that!"

"No, that's not what I mean, I just mean that something about this is just weird, that's all", Peter said, "It's not like you to do stuff like this, especially when you ask her to come into your room so many times!"

"Listen nosey, I can assure you nothing's going on! Were just two friends that are hanging out and having a good time!", Rocket said, "Anything you think is happening is all in ya head!"

Peter calmed down.

"You're right", he said.

"Good, now how about you leave us alone?!", Rocket asked.

"Fine", Peter said.

He then left but, in the back of his head, he knew there was something weird going on between Rocket and Mantis, he just didn't know what. As he was walking toward the kitchen, he saw the security camera room. He was so tempted to go in there and see if he could find out what was happening between Rocket and Mantis. However, he knew that doing this would also be violating his friends' privacy and he didn't want to violate their trust, so he just walked away.

Peter went to pilot the ship. Gamora was sitting in a chair, sharpening her knife.

"What were you doing?", Gamora asked, suspiciously.

Peter sighed, "Spying on Rocket and Mantis"

Suddenly, Gamora threw a knife at Peter. He quickly ducked and it hit the wall.

"Why would you do that?!", Gamora asked, angrily.

"Hey, I had a good reason to, I was just trying to find out what the hell they keep doing together!", Peter said.

Gamora calmed down and took a breath. "Listen, I know it's weird that they spend so much time together, but it's really none of our business", Gamora said, "so you just have to let it go".

Peter slumped down in the captain's chair. "I know", Peter said, disappointed, "but it's hard to".

Gamora then paused and looked at Peter.

"Though, did you find out anything?", Gamora asked, interested.

"Not. A. Thing", Peter said.

"Probably for the best", Gamora said.

Later that night, Peter was sleeping. However, he really had to go pee. So he got up and walked out of his room. After going to the bathroom, he walked past the security room again. He stopped and stared at it for a few seconds. He then sighed and went inside the room. He went to the security camera and saw tapes for all of the Guardians' rooms. Everyone was sleeping soundly. He looked at Rocket sleeping and thought about taking the tape out. His hand reached out and was about to press the eject button when-he stopped. He couldn't find it in his heart to betray Rocket and Mantis like that. Especially if Rocket found out, as there's no doubt he'd kick his ass. He decided it was no use, then. He'd just have to live his life not knowing what they were up to.

He left the room and went back into his bedroom. He tried going back to sleep but stayed awake, thinking about what the hell Rocket and Mantis could possibly be up to.

The next morning he got out of his room. He saw Baby Groot walking. After spending a few months with Groot, he started learning some Groot-ese. While he wouldn't dare look at the security tapes, he knew that Groot would probably blab about it. After all, he was still very young, he didn't really understand the concept of secrets or protecting other's feelings yet. Considering it was really killing him, he couldn't help but ask.

"Hey Groot, can I ask you something?", Peter asked.

"I am Groot? (Yes?)", Groot asked.

"When Rocket and Mantis are in his room together, are you ever there?", Peter wondered.

"I am Groot (I'm always there)", Groot said.

"Well, what do they do? I promise I won't tell anyone, I'll keep it between you and me", Peter said.

"I am Groot (Oh, Mantis rubs Rocket's belly)", Groot said, not knowing how embarrassing that was for Rocket.

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You're joking?!", Peter snickered.

"I am Groot (I'm not joking)", Groot said.

Peter started laughing, hard. He couldn't believe that Mantis actually rubbed Rocket's belly. He walked away, continuing to laugh. Throughout the hall, he was laughing and laughing and laughing. He couldn't stop it, especially thinking about Mantis rubbing Rocket's belly.

"What are you laughing at?", Gamora asked, suspiciously.

Peter looked at Gamora.

"Nothing Gamora", Peter said.

"Really? Because it sure seems like you're laughing at something!", Gamora pointed out.

"It...it's nothing", Peter assured her.

"Yeah, sure it is", Gamora said sarcastically.

Peter sighed.

"Okay I promised not to tell anyone but...can you keep a secret?", Peter asked.

"Of course I can", Gamora said, exasperated.

"Alright, Groot tells me that the reason Mantis and Rocket spend so much time together is because...because...she rubs his belly!", Peter said. Then he exploded with laughter.

Gamora snickered a bit, trying hard to keep her serious disposition, "Okay, that is kinda funny".

"Funny?! It's hilarious!", Peter said.

"What's hilarious?", Drax asked. Peter and Gamora looked and saw Drax standing behind them, "Could you tell me what is so funny, friends?"

"It's...it's just something stupid, nothing you'd be interested in", Peter said.

"Please tell me", Drax said.

Peter sighed.

"Well, I already broke the promise once", Peter said, "Mantis has been secretly rubbing Rocket's belly in his room".

Drax burst out with laughter, "That is why the rodent and the monster have been together so much?!"

Peter felt a little guilty, though. He didn't mean to tell Rocket's secret to everybody, he just couldn't contain himself.

"Let's not mention it to Rocket, though, he'd be furious if he found out we knew", Peter said.

"Agreed", Gamora said.

Later, The Guardians were in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Rocket came in and sat down on his booster seat. Peter snickered.

"Let me guess, Quill, you're going to make some stupid comment about me, aren't you?!", Rocket asked, annoyed.

"No, I was just thinking of a, uhh, funny TV show I saw last night", Quill said.

"Yeah, whatever", Rocket said.

He looked at Gamora, who was cooking for everybody.

"Hey Gam Gam, are you making waffles?! I'm starving!", Rocket demanded.

Gamora snickered, "Eggs actually", Gamora said.

"Uhh Gamora, since when do you snicker? I didn't realize you had a sense of humor!", Rocket said, "Also, what's so funny?"

"I, uhh, watched that show with Peter", Gamora said.

Drax then gave a big laugh.

"Silly rodent, we are not laughing at some show! Were laughing because we found out you like getting your belly rubbed!", Drax said.

Peter and Gamora looked at him, annoyed.

"Drax!", Peter and Gamora said in unison.

Rocket got furious.

"What?! How the hell did you find out?!", Rocket demanded. He looked at Mantis. He got on the table and got in her face, "I told you not to tell anyone!"

"I promise you, I didn't, I have no idea how they found out!", Mantis pleaded.

"Well if you didn't tell them, who did?!", Rocket asked.

Groot felt guilty so he spoke up.

"I am Groot (I did)", Groot said.

Rocket's features softened a bit. He walked up to Groot.

"Groot, why would you do that?", Rocket asked.

"I am Groot (I didn't know I wasn't supposed to)", Groot said.

"What? How the hell would you not know that?", Rocket asked.

"I am Groot (You didn't tell me not to tell anyone)", Groot pointed out.

"Yeah but you saw me warn Mantis not to tell anyone! Couldn't you put the two and two together and realize I didn't want anyone finding out?!", Rocket asked.

"I am Groot (I know. I'm sorry, Rocket)", Groot said, embarrassed and sad.

Rocket sighed.

"Listen Groot, it's okay but don't ever tell any of my secrets again!", Rocket threatened.

He looked at the other Guardians.

"Well, now you all know the truth! So what?! Are you going to all demand you give me belly rubs now! 'Cause it ain't happening!", Rocket warned.

"No, we just want to know one thing: why didn't you tell us?", Peter asked.

"Why?! Why?! 'Cause it's embarrassing! I'm sure there aren't any embarrassing things about you that you've never told me!", Rocket pointed out. He then sighed, "But if you must know, I also didn't tell you because...I was afraid if you knew I liked getting my belly rubbed, you'd see me as an animal. After all, have you ever wanted your belly rubbed?! No! So why should I even be thinking about it?!", Rocket said.

The Guardians got quiet.

"Well buddy, we know you're a bit sensitive about being compared to an animal but we have noticed you doing animal things from time to time. We've seen you lick your palms, growl, go on all fours, and other stuff", Peter said.

"Plus, when I pet you to calm you down, it worked", Drax pointed out.

Rocket groaned.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just some dumb animal after all. I'm just your...pet", Rocket said, annoyed.

Quill put his hand on his shoulder.

"Rocket, if you were a pet, you'd be the worst pet ever", Peter assured him, "If someone I considered a pet did half the shit you've done to get us annoyed, aggravated, and angered, I'd abandon you at a shelter. Hell, I might just get you put down! Trust me, you are no pet. It's just...you were a genetically engineered experiment, right?"

"Yeah?", Rocket said, still down.

"Well, maybe it's possible you were some regular animal that they experimented on and you just have some instincts left over from your animal days", Peter said.

"That's probably it and it annoys the hell out of me!", Rocket complained, "There's one half of my brain saying stuff like "petting is demeaning" or "bite the fingers off of that person who scratches your chin" but the other half of my brain is thinking "it feels good to get pet" and "chin scratches are nice". It's like I have two different brains arguing with each other. It doesn't help that, even if you guys don't see me as a pet, everyone else does! Everyone always refers to me as stuff like rodent, rat, monkey, puppy, etc. or they refer to me as "your _", instead of referring to me as your equal! It really doesn't help me feel any better that I secretly enjoy stuff like belly rubs or ear scratches, it just makes me feel worse because it makes me wonder if I am inferior!"

Peter sighed.

"Well, those people are just ignorant assholes. Listen, despite what other people say, you're more person than animal. I mean, would a regular animal be able to make all the crazy weapons and inventions you make? Or pilot a ship? No! And the way you reason and talk with people is way more people like than it is animal like! And we talk to you like your a person, not like you're an animal! If we treated you like an animal, every time you did something bad, we'd hit you with a newspaper or go "No" in a stern voice. I mean, sure, you have some animal-like instincts but were all technically different species anyway, so our instincts and what were able to do aren't going to be 100% the same! Look at Mantis, who, unlike everyone else, can read minds! Or Groot, who is able to stretch his body parts! And let's not get started on Drax, who has a list of weird habits no other species has!", Peter said.

"It's true", Drax laughed.

"Yeah, but people don't give them crap for doing that stuff", Rocket said, "I know what you're trying to say but when everyone mocks you for these habits, it's a little hard to accept that you have them, especially when you feel like a freak all the time!", Rocket complained.

Peter looked at his friend, sympathetically. The other Guardians looked at him sadly too. Rocket just looked down, angry about his life. Suddenly, Mantis walked to him and started petting him. But he didn't get angry and snap at her. Instead, his face softened and he just sighed, looking down. Peter walked to him and started scratching his ear.

"Hey bud, I know people treat you like crap because of what you look like but, well, we don't. We accept you for who you are, even if were not always happy with you", Peter said.

"To be honest, we're rarely happy with you", Drax pointed out. Gamora then punched him in the shoulder for what he said.

"But we still like you and considering you to be a part of the team, even if you're very difficult a lot of the time. Hell, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have any of those cool tech stuff that really does help the team. So, maybe even if you can't accept your animal ways right now, maybe it's not so bad to do it around us because we know you're superior to the average animal", Peter assured him.

Rocket sighed.

"Look, I can't promise you that I can get over this but if you want to pet me, scratch my ear or chin, rub my belly, whatever, you can do that, but only if you ask! Or I ask you", Rocket said.

Peter smiled.

"Deal", Peter said, "Though, don't worry, buddy, I don't think were going back to asking you to do that stuff much".

"Okay", Rocket said. He looked at them, "But can you guys rub my belly now?"

Peter smiked, "Sure bud".

Peter and Mantis stopped scratching his ear and petting him. Rocket got on his back. Then, Peter and Mantis started rubbing his belly. Soon, Gamora, Drax, and Groot joined them. Together, they all rubbed his belly. For the first time in his life, Rocket was relaxed. While he was still tortured by his past, he knew that his friends cared about him and would never leave his side. Though, he would never tell them that.

THE END


End file.
